1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns aralkylamino-pyrimidines, pesticidal compositions containing said compounds and use of the compounds to control pests.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,849 discloses aralkylaminopyrimidine derivatives of Formula I as insecticides, acaricides and fungicides ##STR2## wherein: A is an alkylene group optionally substituted with one or two substituents selected from the group alkynyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio and C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl.
EPA 370,704 discloses aralkylaminopyrimidine derivatives of the formula ##STR3## wherein: R.sub.5 is H, lower alkyl, cycloalkyl or lower haloalkyl. PA1 G is O or S; PA1 X is Si or Ge; PA1 R.sup.1 is selected from the group C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, CN, C(O)R.sup.8, CO.sub.2 R.sup.8, C(O)N(R.sup.8)R.sup.9, N.sub.3, NO.sub.2, N(R.sup.8)R.sup.9, N(R.sup.8)C(O)R.sup.9, N(R.sup.8)C(O)N(R.sup.10)R.sup.9, N(R.sup.8)S(O).sub.2 R.sup.10, OR.sup.8. OC(O)R.sup.8, OCO.sub.2 R.sup.8, OC(O)N(R.sup.8)R.sup.9, OS(O).sub.2 R.sup.8, SR.sup.8, S(O)R.sup.8, S(O).sub.2 R.sup.8 and SCN; provided that when R.sup.1 is N(R.sup.8)S(O).sub.2 R.sup.10, then R.sup.10 is other than H and when R.sup.1 is OC(O)R.sup.8, OCO.sub.2 R.sup.8, OS(O).sub.2 R.sup.8, S(O)R.sup.8 or S(O).sub.2 R.sup.8, then R.sup.8 is other than H; PA1 R.sup.2 is selected from the group H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sup.3 is selected from the group H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl and C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkylthioalkyl; PA1 R.sup.4 is selected from the group halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl and C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkylthioalkyl; PA1 R.sup.5 is selected from the group H, HCO, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 haloalkoxycarbonyl, C(O)R.sup.15, R.sup.11 OC(O)N(R.sup.12)S--, R.sup.11 (R.sup.12)NS--, and SR.sup.8 ; or R.sup.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl optionally substituted with a group selected from halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, S(O).sub.n R.sup.11, C(O)R.sup.11, CO.sub.2 R.sup.11, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy and phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, CN, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sup.6 is selected from the group H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkylsulfonyl, phenyl optionally substituted with W and phenoxy optionally substituted with W; PA1 R.sup.7 is selected from the group H, halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy and CF.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sup.8 and R.sup.10 are independently selected from the group H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 nitroalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 halocycloalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W and benzyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W; PA1 R.sup.9 is selected from the group H and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.8 and R.sup.9 can be taken together when attached to the same atom as --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA1 R.sup.11 and R.sup.12 are independently selected from the group C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.13 is selected from the group C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl and phenyl optionally substituted with W; PA1 R.sup.14 is selected from the group C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkoxy, and phenyl or benzyl, each phenyl and benzyl optionally and independently substituted with 1 to 3 W; PA1 R.sup.15 is selected from the group ##STR6## W is selected from the group halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl and C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylsulfonyl; and PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 A is C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylene; PA1 G is S; PA1 R.sup.1 is selected from the group OR.sup.8, OC(O)R.sup.8 and SR.sup.8 ; PA1 R.sup.2 is H; PA1 R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.4 is halogen; PA1 R.sup.5 is selected from the group H and CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sup.6 is selected from the group C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxyalkoxy and phenoxy optionally substituted with W; PA1 R.sup.7 is selected from the group H, halogen and C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.8 is selected from the group H and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.11, R.sup.12 and R.sup.13 are independently selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.14 is selected form the group C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy and phenyl each optionally substituted with 1 to 3 W; and PA1 W is selected from the group halogen and C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl. PA1 J. the compound of Preferred B which is .beta.-[(5-chloro-6-ethyl-4-pyrimidinyl)amino]-4-(1,1dimethylethyl)-benzen eethanol; PA1 K. the compound of Preferred D which is 5-chloro-6-ethyl-N-[2-[4-(trimethylsilyl)phenyl]ethyl]-4-pyrimidinamine; PA1 L. the compound of Preferred E which is 5-chloro-6-ethyl-N-[2-(2-naphthalenyl)ethyl]-4-pyrimidinamine PA1 M. the compound of Preferred D which is 5-chloro-6-ethyl-N-[1-[4-(trimethylsilyl)phenyl]ethyl]-4-pyrimidinamine; PA1 N. the compound of Preferred B which is .beta.-[(5-chloro-6-ethyl-4-pyrimidinyl)amino]-4-(1,1-dimethymethyl)-benze nepropanol; PA1 O. the compound of Preferred D which is 5-chloro-6-ethyl-N-methyl-N-[2-[4-trimethylsilyl)phenyl]ethyl]-4-pyrimidin amine; and PA1 P. the compound of Preferred D which is 5-chloro-6-ethyl-N-[2-[3-(trimethylsilyl)phenyl]ethyl]-4-pyrimidinamine.
EP 323,757 discloses alkylaminopyrimidine derivatives, process for producing the same, and insecticide, acaricide and fungicides containing the same as an active ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,402 discloses aminopyrimidine derivatives, processes for their preparation, and fungicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal compositions containing them.
EP 196,524 discloses phenoxyalkylamino-pyrimidine derivatives.